


白色校服

by BomKom1



Category: Plex/Morgan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BomKom1/pseuds/BomKom1





	白色校服

裴浩英这学期有了一个新同桌，跟他一样也是来自韩国的转学生。他在对方用中文磕磕绊绊进行自我介绍的时候就记住了他的名字：朴基泰。

跟他的名字一样可爱，朴基泰本人也长了一张正太脸。老师每次上课点他发言的时候，他总是先意外地瞪大眼睛，然后再用小小的声量回答问题。他的声音软乎乎的，说话的节奏也很慢，于是给人一种温温柔柔的感觉。

在朴基泰转学过来不久，几乎整个年级都知道他们班有一个韩国来的小正太。外班的男生女生们会在路过他们班窗外的时候偷偷看一眼，大胆一些的则会拜托他们班的同学帮忙放情书、巧克力之类的东西到朴基泰的书桌里，而裴浩英就经常收到这种请求。

在其他同学眼里，他跟朴基泰的关系是最亲密的。而事实上，也确实只有他一个人知道朴基泰的秘密。

可爱正太朴基泰其实是一个总打架的不良学生。

而那天他只是恰好碰见。

昏暗的小巷里，原本衬的朴基泰十分可爱的白色校服被泥土和血弄的脏兮兮的，平日里软软糯糯的声音也被用来嘲笑和说脏话，装乖用的圆框眼镜也被扔在一旁，他的眼睛里则满是不屑和冷漠。裴浩英看着朴基泰一边擦去嘴角的血，一边拼命把拳头毫不留情地冲对方的脸砸下去。

他当场就愣在了那里，直到打完架浑身散发着戾气的朴基泰走到他面前掐住他的脖子发出警告，他才缓过神来。

“如果你敢说出去，我就杀了你。”

朴基泰在用他软乎乎的声音恐吓他。尽管这并没有什么威慑力，但他身上一时半会散不掉的血腥气还是让裴浩英不适的皱了下眉。

朴基泰以为他怕了，于是松开手，拎起地上的书包准备转身离开，却被裴浩英扣住了手腕。

“你一身血怎么回家？跟我回去处理一下吧，我爸妈出差了不在家。”

裴浩英也没管朴基泰同意还是不同意，直接就拉着他往自己家的方向走。他感觉身后的人轻微的挣扎了一下，然后就听话地跟他走了。

那天以后朴基泰似乎就把裴浩英当成了小弟，收到的巧克力一股脑都丢给他，打架的时候就把书包往他怀里一扔。裴浩英似乎也默认了朴基泰的这种行为，每次都老老实实站在街对面等打完架的朴基泰一起回家。

一般都是他给朴基泰处理伤口。有时药水刺痛了对方朴基泰也会骂他两句，他也不恼，等朴基泰骂完再继续认真地给他的伤口上药。

朴基泰偶尔也会在裴浩英家住上一晚，弄脏的校服被裴浩英扔到洗衣机里，第二天他再穿着裴浩英的另一套校服去上学，时间久了，他也分不清身上的校服究竟是谁的。

跟裴浩英认识之后，朴基泰打架的次数越来越少，放学之后在一起的时间也自然而然的减少。两个人回家的路本来就不顺路，这下更没有一起走的理由。朴基泰莫名觉得心里空落落的，他以为裴浩英也是，但有一天他发现裴浩英并不是。

对方不知道什么时候谈了一个女朋友，而且完全没告诉他。

裴浩英不知道朴基泰知道他谈了女朋友这件事，在发现对方身上又开始多出几处伤口的时候，裴浩英很生气，因为朴基泰又开始跟人打架了。

“你为什么又打架？”裴浩英终于在隔壁学校旁边的小巷子里抓到朴基泰，他想跟往常一样把人带回家，却被朴基泰一下甩开了手。

“关你什么事。”朴基泰看向他的眼神仿佛结了一层冰，一下子就刺痛了他的心。

“怎么不关我的事。”

“你专心谈你的恋爱就行了，少再管我。”

裴浩英愣了一下，然后立刻拉住打算离开的朴基泰的手腕，

“我可以解释，但你要先跟我回家。”

“你先解释。”朴基泰并不会在意自己身上的伤口，他现在更想知道裴浩英会怎么跟他解释。

“先回家。”裴浩英丝毫不让步，手上的力气也逐渐加重。

认识了这么久，朴基泰知道裴浩英是个倔脾气，狠狠瞪了他一眼之后，他用尽全力甩开裴浩英的手，然后头也不回地往裴浩英家的方向走去。

处理伤口的过程充满沉默，即使药水碰到伤口再疼，朴基泰宁愿咬紧牙关也不愿发出一声痛呼。裴浩英一如既往的认真，在小心包扎好伤口之后，习惯性地把他搭在沙发上的外套扔进洗衣机。

“哎喂，你把我衣服洗了我明天穿什么去上学。”朴基泰有些着急地冲裴浩英喊。

“穿我的，我还有一件。”裴浩英转身进了自己的房间，出来的时候手里又拿了一件校服外套。

“不穿。”

“为什么？”

“不合适。”

“有什么不合适？”

“留着给你女朋友穿。”

“…”

这下裴浩英没有接话。朴基泰觉得自己的心更难受了，于是他起身拉开门就想离开。

“我不是故意要瞒着你的。”裴浩英的声音在身后响起，朴基泰停下离开的脚步，静静地等裴浩英接着说下去。

“我前段时间突然发现……就…我好像喜欢你。”  
“就是…那种喜欢。”  
“但我们都是男孩子，这太奇怪了。”  
“所以…我答应跟她在一起试试是想看看自己能不能喜欢上女孩子。”

裴浩英站在房门口，拿着校服的手垂了下来，低下头眼睛注视着地面。

“所以你能吗？”朴基泰转过身盯着裴浩英问到。

“不能…”裴浩英轻轻摇了摇头，“所以我昨天已经跟她说分手了。”

他还是不敢看向朴基泰，他害怕对方觉得他是个怪物是个变态，然后从此再也不理他。

大门被关上的声音响起，裴浩英以为朴基泰接受不了他所以走了。手中紧紧攥紧的的校服又被松开掉到地上，他蹲下去捡，就看到一双腿出现在他面前，然后也跟他一样蹲了下来。

眼前大片的阴影压了下来，朴基泰的呼吸洒在他脸上，嘴巴上的触感告诉裴浩英这是朴基泰在主动吻他。

裴浩英听过朴基泰用软乎乎的嗓音回答问题，也听过他用同样的声音骂人，但他更着迷现在对方用这副嗓音在他身下喘息，像棉花糖丝丝粘连，牵动着他浑身的情感和欲望。

被羞耻心包裹着，朴基泰连呻吟都带着浓重的鼻音，潮红从他的脖颈一路爬上耳尖，沾染水汽的双眸倔强地看着裴浩英。明明是愤慨，是委屈，可最后落在裴浩英眼里全变成了赤裸裸的勾引。

朴基泰想不明白，平时自己跟高年级打架都打得赢，怎么会力气连裴浩英这样的乖乖学生都不如。

裴浩英擒住他的双手扣在耳边，欺身下去啃咬他的唇瓣，掠夺他口中仅剩的空气。他不得不压制住朴基泰，窄小的沙发要容纳两个成年男人实在有些勉强，一不小心他们就会双双摔在地上。

他不会给朴基泰任何可能占上风的机会。

朴基泰故意躲闪着他的吻，偏过头去还在低声骂他，他讨厌朴基泰说脏话，于是加重了力道在他颈侧狠狠吮吸。他不需要担心会留下痕迹，因为明天会有高领的校服替他挡住他作恶的痕迹。

敏感细嫩的皮肤被人挑逗，朴基泰浑身发痒地想从裴浩英身下逃跑。裴浩英发现了他的企图，坏心眼地用膝盖摩擦他双腿中间的部位，让朴基泰一下软了腰没了力气，只能睁大眼睛使劲瞪他。

裴浩英轻松就扒下他的校服裤子，把手放在他的柔软的臀肉上肆意揉捏。朴基泰虽然常常弄的一身脏兮兮的，但却十分喜欢白色，他今天也穿了白色的内裤和长袜，干净洁白的内裤被他流出的透明液体打湿一片，两双白袜也因为他之前挣扎的动作松松垮垮地套在脚上。常年包裹在长裤下的双腿又白又滑，刚才因为裴浩英的压制和现在又多了几个红色的印记，就像不听话的小孩子偷拿妈妈的口红然后不小心蹭了一身，还没被充分抹开的红色落在身上充满了性暗示的意味。

谁不想弄脏一个干净的孩子？

裴浩英觉得自己疯了，他大力掰开朴基泰的双腿，把自己欺身到他两腿中间。原本隔着他内裤抚摸的手也索性直接伸进去，开始粗暴的快速套弄他的不断流水的性器。朴基泰越来越控制不住自己的呻吟声，意识的清明从裴浩英在他腿根落下第一个吻的时候就消失了。

现在他就像一个游离在悬崖边缘的人，顾不上抬脚就是万丈深渊，头脑中全是裴浩英在下面招呼他一起堕落的声音。他觉得害怕又委屈，但还是毅然决然地往下跳。

因为他不愿丢下裴浩英一个人。

“看不出来你这么浪。”裴浩英戏谑地看着身下眼神迷茫的朴基泰，语气中满满都是调戏的意味。

“呜…操你妈…啊”朴基泰模糊之中不忘还嘴骂回去，紧接着自己的性器就被裴浩英含住，湿热的口腔紧紧包裹住他的东西，偏偏裴浩英还加重了力道吮吸，朴基泰一下子受不了尖叫着射了出来。

仿佛脑袋里一下炸开了烟花，他只能大口喘气企图缓解过分的快感。裴浩英一边欣赏他高潮过后的失神，一边把他的东西吐到手里，胡乱抹在他的大腿内侧。

“夹紧点。”

粗大充血的性器插进他双腿间，不断摩擦着他精心呵护过的嫩肉，几下那里就被抽插的发红。灼热的温度烫得朴基泰双腿不断颤抖，他渐渐缓过神来，找回焦点的目光小心地落在裴浩英身上，他才发现裴浩英还穿的整整齐齐，甚至连校服上衣的领口都不曾有一丝褶皱。

做到现在坦诚相见的只有自己，在裴浩英眼里他现在是不是就像一个浪荡的妓女？

“操，你他妈现在还装什么乖学生。”极度的羞耻心让他忍不住对裴浩英发出不屑的嘲讽，然而之后他就立刻禁了声。

裴浩英正把他还未发泄过的性器顶在了他后穴的位置上。

“你信不信，你要是再说一句脏话我就干进去，操死你。”

朴基泰想说不信，但显然现在并不是他抬杠的好时机。最后他索性把眼睛闭上，主动加紧双腿感受裴浩英在他腿间重重的抽插。他听见裴浩英平日里跟他一样的小奶音现在因为情欲变成重重的粗喘，有些性感上扬的尾音在他的脑海中回响，他还没来的及细品，裴浩英的动作就戛然而止，然后微凉的液体洒在他灼热的皮肤上，刺激的他又是一抖。

他是第一次做这种事，而裴浩英也在缓过来之后觉得食之味髓，两个人心照不宣的又开始黏黏糊糊的接吻。

今天裴浩英的父母也不在家，他们的夜晚还很长。


End file.
